Seeds
by EditorFin
Summary: Mal and her friends never wanted to be here. Now they have to survive. Can the four friends prove their worth to their parents when they're watching themselves fail to do so? 'Watching the movie fic'


**Seeds**

Footsteps echoed across the barren trash filled street as a black and purple leather clad teen walked with purpose. This young woman went by the name of Mal.

Now Mal could be called a lot of things, all with a degree of truth to them. Daughter of Maleficent. Evil half-fairy. Bertha. However she prided herself on being called the best damn artist on the Isle of the Lost.

Although when you put it in perspective, when you were trapped on a magically sealed island with all of the major and minor villains and their children, there really wasn't a decent amount of competition.

It was early morning and one of the two times where the sun actually could reach the faces of the islands residents. A result of all the evil on the land meant that, other than a few hours in the morning and the evening, the sun was blocked by thick constant cloud cover that over shadowed the entirety of the island.

The 16 year old looked straight up at the cloudy morning sky and smirked, "Well, time to begin a new day in paradise." She said sarcastically, "Wait until Shrimpy gets a load of this."

Shaking a spray paint can and flicking her purple hair out of her face she faced the wall of an old rusted warehouse. She smiled to herself and started to spray her masterpiece, a tag in the shape of her mom's silhouette with the words 'Long Live Evil!' spread over her cloak.

As Mal went onto auto-pilot, she thought back to when she first drew her now iconic symbol. Not even two years ago, she had just been grounded after trying to steal her mother's spell-book from the 'safe'.

She just wanted to learn some magic for when they got off of this stupid rock but noooo, her mother was all 'Oh, when I was your age I was cursing kingdoms. Do you think I had ready made spells? No! I made my own spells!' Maleficent ranted for another ten minutes. 'You're grounded missy, until you learn how to string a rhyme together you can't leave your old room.'

So there she was, 1 hour into her grounding and Mal still hadn't written any decent spells. Unless you count 'I really just want to have a laugh, so won't you turn into a giraffe' as a decent spell. There was always her back-up 'Start a fire, burning bright, scare my victim into fright'. They probably wouldn't work but the teenager wasn't too worried. Maleficent tended to forget her punishments within a few hours, so Mal would sneak off back to her shared apartment with her best friend Evie once the sun went down.

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, was a lot like her mother. She was quite vain and completely thought herself as the fairest of them all, she wasn't entirely wrong either. Evie had many a time been approached by older men and women on the island and it was only due to their fear of Mal and her mother that they didn't press further when rejected.

The blue haired princess, though she played dumb, was rather talented at cooking and designing clothes. This allowed for a small bit of money for her whenever someone needed a new look. Even Harry Hook had asked for help imitating his father without completely copying his style, needless to say Harry's insistence to keep the hook as part of the ensemble didn't help but she made it work.

With a couple of hours to kill the bored daughter of Maleficent just started doodling on her pad, drawing whatever caught her eye at the time. Her mother's staff, the slightly rotten apple on the counter, the view of the goody two shoes land of Auradon and the overhead smog that she could see from the window, all of these sketched perfectly onto paper.

Looking around for more inspiration she saw the cover of a book with an imposing shadow on the front looming over a blonde girl. This book originally had bright bold letters shouting out the title 'The tale of Sleeping Beauty', although the title had been angrily crossed out and replaced with 'The lying lies of the liar Sleeping Beauty and her Bitch of a mother'.

Needless to say Mal's mother hadn't been happy with the authors attempt at immortalising her failed attempt at revenge. Honestly though it was ridiculous story, even a fairy enchanted sword wouldn't be enough to kill the dark fairy in dragon form at the height of her power.

Staring blankly at the cover, the evil queen to be realised that she had the perfect way to stroke her mothers ego and get back in her good books. She dropped her pad onto the table and grabbed some paint cans. Ripping an advertisement for Hades Souvlaki off the wall, Mal re-stuck it onto the wall backwards and started drawing the outline of her newest creation. Mimicking the shadow presented on the book she outlined it in green and purple to show the combination of her and her mom's hair and magic. Thinking it was looking a little bare, 'Evil' was written in green letters across the main part of the image.

Mal stepped back and admired the finished product, it would be the first thing that her mother saw when she came home. Maybe this could be the start of something new. Maybe they could actually start acting like a family for once.

It didn't go down as the teenager had hoped. The fairy confirmed why she was locked on the Isle, she stormed in and immediately ripped the poster off the wall. She screwing it up into a ball saying that it was piggybacking off of her image and that her daughter wouldn't ever be truly evil without some creativity. That argument ended up with a whole 24 hours of house arrest and being shouted at every 10 minutes to clean something that her mother had just destroyed.

Despite the chewing out, the teenager had continued to develop the image over the last few years, changing the text to 'Long Live Evil!' and making it show her mothers shadow from the back instead of the front as it was before. In her opinion it was perfect for showing who owns this town. Showing that the true evil happened behind her mothers back.

Mal focused back into the present and onto the extremely enjoyable activity she was completing, fucking with Uma.

You see, Ursula's daughter Uma was a blue haired monstrosity of a girl who thought she was the biggest bad in the history of big bads. She consistently went around with her 'gang' Harry Hook and Gil, sons of Captain James Hook and Gaston respectively. They attempted to take over her territory all the time, or rather they failed to take over her territory _all_ the time.

The purplette wasn't even overly bothered by their attempts either, it tended to make things interesting. At the very least it made her better at both and sword fighting, the battles we ended up having were savage.

Uma's pirates crossed a line though, last night during Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye opening hours they stormed the place asking for whatever money they made. They forced Dizzy, Cinderella's evil stepmothers granddaughter, at sword point to empty the cash register.

Dizzy ran straight to Evie and Mal's place with tears pouring down her face. After listening to Dizzy sob out her tale they called their other friends, Carlos and Jay, over and started to plot. Dizzy was one of the few people they actually liked on the island and in exchange for cheaper haircuts and styling they protected her as best they could.

Carlos was the son of Cruella De Vil and had not only inherited her black and white hair but also her hatred of dogs. Due to Cruella constant misinformation about the mammals, such as they could and would hunt him down, Carlos had developed an irrational phobia of them as well.

Jay, the son of the evil sorcerer Jafar, had little in common with his father other than his facial features and his love of loot. Jay was good looking, funny and had a severe lack of interest in magic.

Including Evie these three were her closest followers, they might even be called friends if you squinted a little. They would do anything to help the daughter of Maleficent if she asked for it. Whether this was due to fear of her mother or respect for Mal didn't know, but she knew they could be trusted.

A few hours later, after a confirming what their assignments were, they sent Dizzy home and split off from each other to commence what they called Operation Shrimp Barbeque.

Mal decided she was going to speak to and claim one of the suppliers for Ursula's fish and chip shop. While almost all magic on the island was suppressed by the magic barrier that encompassed them, Mal was particularly powerful and had a similar ability to her mother. Despite the reduction in power, this ability allowed them to engage in a mental battle of wills by channelling their magic through their eyes. If the target failed to fight then they had to listen to the caster. Unfortunately the skill was incredibly capricious and didn't work 100% of the time, mostly against people who had magic in their blood. Also through some testing Mal had found out that doing it twice in one day would not only give her a headache but would render it unable to be used for weeks.

Jay was going to do the same with their other main suppliers. Jay was very strong and could definitely physically intimidate them into not doing business with the shop. Evie and Carlos were on gossip duty, informing and convincing everyone in their territory about what Uma had done and that no business should be done with her.

After that they would all take to Uma's streets and cause havoc wherever they could to drag the sea witch out of her hidey hole. They would then once and for all remove all credibility that the fishy waitress had by completely destroying her 'crew. That would teach Shrimpy not to mess with people under her protection.

The magical teenager had already performed her part of the plan, she had mentally dominated the fish supplier Plink, son of the 'fresh' fish supplier from Agrabah, with ease. He would no longer sell anything to Uma or her gang. That's what led her to where she was now, painting her tag on the side of Plink's warehouse so Uma's henchmen would see it and know who was responsible.

As Mal started putting the finishing touches on her sign she could hear a beat start up out of nowhere. A cruel smile worked its way onto her lips as this was just the sign she needed.

It was a strange fact but when emotional or action packed moments occurred in the kingdom of Auradon and the surrounding lands we tended to burst into song. As you can imagine it occasional ended in some embarrassing moments but it also resulted in some epic rap battles between some groups. The stranger part was that if no source of music was nearby then it just tended to appear. The people around you also became part of the song providing back up vocals and dancing where necessary, again awkward situations tended to happen a lot.

The reason this was a good sign for Mal is that if a song was going to happen today it had to happen in anticipation of her epic clash with Uma. What else could it be?

Surrendering to her instincts Mal sprayed the last bit of green paint on the wall, took in a deep breath and…

White light filled her vision. The half-fairy's senses screamed out at her as she could feel her body and the magic that filled it stretching and bending uncontrollably. Mal screamed out in pain, whatever was happening went against everything she knew should be possible with magic and every cell of her was calling out in protest. This couldn't have got any worse for her.

It suddenly got much worse for her. A strong pressure started on the front and back of her body, like being forcefully pushed against a large pane of glass. The mind consuming feeling only got more painful when the pressure on her back increased and forced her to press even harder against the surface.

Mal was stuck in this state for what could have been minutes but felt like hours, screaming herself hoarse without any relief for the debilitating pain. Was she going to be stuck this forever? Or would she die of thirst first? The purple haired villain kid didn't have an answer but she swore to whatever omnipotent being there was that she'd do anything to escape this fate. Screaming was the only relief available, letting her know that she was still alive.

Another sound joined the screaming. As Mal re-focused on the surroundings, she realised that the pain and pressure had ended, although she wouldn't be able to tell when screaming had become second nature by that point. Mal forced herself to stop and the ear piercing sound died down into a whimper. Hands had firmly gripped her shoulders and the back of her head was supported by something soft. Now that the background noise had died down, Mal could hear the voice was concerned and was asking her to open her eyes, dry eyes that had been clenched shut throughout the entire ordeal. Feeling the ache and sting of squeezing your eyes closed, the young fairy slowly opened them anyway. She needed to know what happened to her. 

* * *

Ten minutes earlier..

Prince Benjamin, son of King Beast and Queen Belle, let his eyes focus after being blinded by a white light. He had been briefing the welcoming group for the Villain Kids, personally he just wanted himself and Fairy Godmother greeting the group, but then Audrey got her hands on the plans and it escalated from there. The magic hit him and the group full force when he was trying to negotiate Audrey down, they really didn't need the school band.

Now his dad had repeatedly told him two things when he was growing up. Always be nice to strangers was number one, the former beast definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened to him to happen to his son. However the second thing he told him was be wary of magic, it never worked how you think it will and magic users varied from the extremely evil to the extremely good, so you never knew what you were getting.

Either way not much he could do about it now, the brown haired boy looked warily around him as the dark spots cleared from his eyes. He was sat in dark red chair facing a blacked out screen, not dis-similar to a movie theatre except with a lot more leg room.

A loud murmur of people asking where they were started in the room. To his left his Mom and Dad sat in identical chairs, he squeezed his Mom's hand to let her know that he was okay, she smiled back with equal levels of concern and relief. Ben let his eyes wander around the rest of the room, curious as to where they magic had taken him.

The room was identical to the school cinema room, it could comfortably fit around 200 people and it was pretty much filling that quota.

To his left and in front of him sat his classmates and their parents including; Fairy Godmother and her daughter Jane, Mulan and Shang with their daughter Lonnie, Prince Philip and Aurora and their daughter Audrey, Prince Charming and Cinderella with their son Chad, Prince Florian and Snow White also sat with their close friends the seven dwarves and their children.

Behind him was a small walkway and then a lot more seats. From a quick glance, the royal teen could spot other people he knew in Auradon sitting in them; including Lumière, his teachers and most of his other classmates.

What was most interesting though was to his right there were four chairs, the one directly to his right was empty but the three next to that were filled with people he hadn't seen before. All three were about his age judging from their height and looks.

Closest to him was a gorgeous girl with dark blue hair, next to her a wiry boy with spiky white hair with black roots looked terrified, and finally a muscular boy wearing a red beany with long dark brown hair. They were huddled together whispering frantically.

Ben caught a stray bit of their conversation as the bluenette slightly raised her voice at the other two and said "Will you two shut up? We need to figure out where we are and where Mal is."

It was a shock when the young prince realised that he recognised the name. Mal was the daughter of Maleficent, one of the kids that was joining Auradon Prep today. Ben made a mental note that the other three were probably Evie, Carlos and Jay, the other new students from the Isle. Hell of a coincidence otherwise.

A balcony situated above the three villain kids caught Ben's eye. Arching his neck upwards, he squinted in the dimly lit room, trying to establish if anyone was sat there. Realising that there were 3 occupants to the booth, Ben recoiled in shock upon realising who was sat there.

Cruella, Jafar and the Evil Queen were sat in the cinema, just like everyone else in the room they seemed surprised to be there. They too were whispering and looking around worryingly. The young prince entertained the thought that they were behind all of this magic but he had faith in the barrier, it had held back evil for 20 years and would hold for many more.

The talking around them got louder and louder as more and more people realised that they were stuck in a room with the evil villains from their stories. People were getting increasingly worried and scared, it was only a matter of time before someone had to establish some sort of calm.

The teen eyed his dad for a moment, sort of hoping that the reigning king would take charge. Ben knew though that if he wanted to really make an impact to his subjects, he had to stand up and take the reigns. Sighing softly, his arms braced on the arms of the chair and he made to rise from his seat.

Ben's head whipped round to his left when he heard the Fairy Godmother stand up and spoke out to the small theatre.

"Everyone! Everyone, please calm down. No-one here is going to harm you. The magic that we all felt bringing us all here wasn't evil, I can feel it." The good fairy gestured around her, "I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this."

"Ha! Why are you taking charge, eh?" Jafar yelled out from his seat, "You should really leave this up to a master of the arcane."

King Adam stood up from chair and spoke firmly down to former Agrabah advisor "This is the Fairy Godmother, Jafar." An ugly sneer formed on the kings' face as he said 'Jafar'. "You'd do well to mind your tone."

"How dare you! I am the god of the mystic arts, you should be begging on your knees for me not to kill you"

"Me, begging you? That would never happen. Now get on your knees and apologise to her and hope that she forgives you"

"You dare?.. I would never lower myself to bow to someone like her"

Ben started blanking out the argument as it continued, he knew that it would only get worse from here. His dad had never been good at responding to confrontation, he always let his anger get the better of him. Especially when villains were concerned.

The brown haired teen was more than ready to wait until the argument subsided when a loud booming voice echoed around the chamber.

"Everyone SIT DOWN!"

Ben's father, Jafar and a few other people who had stood up were suddenly slammed down back into their seats.

"Ah, that's better. I don't like raising my voice like that. I'm sorry." The booming voice said calmly.

"Well, we know that a goody two-shoes brought us here" the Evil Queen muttered to Cruella who chuckled.

The voice continued as if EQ hadn't said anything. "I'm still bring a couple of people in, please can everyone stay still until I have them here"

"Not like we have a choice." Chad, the charming prince, muttered.

The room was silent for a few moments before the quiet conversations started up again. After a few seconds the low hum of conversations in the room was interrupted by the blue haired girl next to Ben.

"Um. Hello? Big echoey voice guy, are you there?" Evie said, while ignoring her mother asking what her daughter was doing. "Where's my friend Mal? Are you bringing her here?"

For a while it seemed like voice wasn't going to respond but twenty seconds later the voice responded. "Yes. Yes, I am. Along with her mother as well, but there's been a complication."

"What do you mean?" The evil queen's daughter asked with concern and curiosity in her voice.

Big echoey voice guy stuttered over his words for a few seconds. "I'm sorry but Fairy Godmother's magic is hard to navigate through as you can imagine. While it is easy enough to move non-magical people through the barrier from the outside, it is much more complicated to move magical beings and artefacts through. I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"But, my Mom and I are magic. I mean even Jay and his dad have some magic ability." Evie replied, showing that beneath it all she could be more than just a pretty face.

"There's different types of magic ability. Some like yourselves have a more internal power. This lets you both use and control magical items, create potions things like that. Whereas others have more external magic like Mal and Maleficent. They can cast spells and enchant various items for others to use. Queen Elsa would be another example of this type of magic user." The voice explained while those who didn't know this nodded to themselves, showing that they understand.

"Sort of like yourself?" Doug, son of Dopey, stuttered out. Ben smiled to himself, he knew that the brave young man was fishing for information on their mysterious host. He doubted it would work but their host was bound to slip up at some point.

A chuckle came out of the speaker. "Sort of."

"The problem with this is that the barrier around Isle of the Lost feels me trying extract them without FG's permission and is considering it as a magical force trying to break through. It's doing it's best to keep it in." the voice sighed. "I'm really really sorry, but this also means that your friend is going through a lot of pain right now."

"But you can't just do that to people, you have to stop the spell right now!" The concern Evie felt was clear, you could hear the desperation in her voice. Glancing over to where she was sat, her eyes were shining with barely held back tears.

"I can't end the magic that I've started, it will keep going until I can.. get around.. this.. stupid… shield… ha got it!"

Ben jolted with everyone else as screaming filled the room from the seat next to him. A young purple haired girl jolted down from her chair and continued screaming as she hit the ground.

The young beast fell to floor as quickly as he could, he grabbed the girls head and gently rested it in his lap. In the back of his mind he realised that a head donning pair of horns had appeared in the seat next to the Evil Queen but that was put on the back burner when he realised that he a still screaming teen to help.

Evie, Jay and Carlos all yelled out "Mal!" as they tried getting out of their seats but were still unable to, the spell from the voice still holding strong.

Ben, absent-mindedly stroking her hair, said "Don't worry, I got her. It's Mal right?"

The three villain kids nodded in agreement. "Don't you even think about hurting her." Jay said, the threat clear in his voice.

"Mal, can you hear me? You're okay, you're safe. Mal come on now focus on my voice. Open your eyes for me Mal".

* * *

Evie looked over at her best friend with concern. Mal had just stopped screaming but she still seemed in a lot of pain.

The Evil Queens daughter was going to kill the person who did this to her sister. The person behind the voice had put her through so much, just looking at the tear stains on her purple haired friends face proved that.

For as long as she had known her, Mal had never cried. Not when her mother forced her from the house, not when she took the curse from the staff on Evie's behalf, not even when Gil accidentally cut her arm during one of their confrontations, she just laughed it off. Mal just had a huge pain tolerance, both physical and emotional, the blue haired beauty just knew that if it got to the point where her friend would cry then the pain had to be unimaginable to a normal person.

Evie let a gasp out as Mal's screams died down and opened her eyes slowly. The Auradon boy, because could he honestly be from anywhere else, was still trying to get her attention. Evie saw her eyes slowly come into focus as she seemed to respond to his voice. Locking onto the guys eyes above her, the boy trailed off as he stared down into her beautiful green eyes.

The room quietened instantaneously, all anyone could hear Mal's breathing echoing around the room as the two stared at each other. Evie couldn't take her eyes off of the two, she didn't know what was going through their minds but whatever it was wasn't letting them take their eyes off each-other

"Who are you? Where am I?" The injured young woman rasped out, her voice sounding like it had been filed down by sandpaper.

Evie jumped in knowing that if Mal didn't hear a friendly voice she may overreact. "M, tell me you're okay."

"Evie? I…" Mal tilted her head towards her best friend and locked eyes with her. "Help me up, I just want to know what's going on."

"I can't, whoever brought us here has locked us in our seats." Evie's blue eyes looked up at the boy that Mal was resting on. Peculiarly he was still staring down at the purple haired girl. "Hey you, stop staring and help her up."

The young man was shaken out of his stupor and slowly helped the groaning girl up, supporting her the entire way. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Mal ran a hand through her hair as she collapsed into the chair next to her and the staring boy. "Who are you?" She spat out before falling into a coughing fit.

"My name's Ben"

An unfamiliar female voice joined in from the opposite side of the theatre. "It's actually Prince B.."

"We don't have time for this." The voice from earlier interrupted the girl. "Almost anything you can think to say or ask will be covered in the next couple of hours. I really don't want to waste any time repeating things."

Evie had grabbed her sisters right hand and had it in a vice like grip, Mal had been startled when the voice spoke for the first time since her arrival. Slowly her best friend leaned over and let her head rest on her shoulder.

"Do you have any water?" Evie heard the whisper in her ear. A glass of water magically appeared in the cup holder on the chair.

"Mal, words cannot express how sorry I am you had to go through that." The voice let out a small sniffle and continued, "I got over confident in my magic and I thought I could overcome anything. Fairy magic was a more powerful obstacle than I expected, unfortunately you paid the price."

Evie scoffed at the attempt the voice made at gaining Mal's forgiveness. It would take a lot more than a cup of water and some words to get forgiveness from her. Her head swivelled to the balcony above as a high pitched voice started cackling.

"Who are you? Why are we here? And why can't I access my magic?" Maleficent growled out, being allowed to speak for the first time since she got here. The audience to this gasped in fear, even just hearing the dark fairy's voice had that effect on people.

"And why didn't she feel any pain?" Ben added to the list of questions.

"Silly child, I stopped feeling anything decades ago." Maleficent sneered. "I should flail you alive, boy, for even suggesting something like that."

"I will maintain the peace in this room for the duration of my duty Maleficent, you'd do well to remember that. No magic can be performed here so you have no power over anyone." The voice said pompously, it then took on a softer tone. "As to why you are all here, one of my best friends dying wish was that I do this to change the future, your future. For the next few hours, accounting for interruptions, you all will see the next few weeks of Auradon's future."

Everyone gasped, FG made herself known immediately. "What! You can't do this, time isn't meant to be messed with like that. It can cause irreparable harm to the time stream."

"Trust me, irreparable harm should be the exact thing we need. Anyway the damage can be limited by someone who know what they're doing" You could practically hear the smugness in the voice. "As to what you call me, I suppose calling me G will do for now. It's not really important in the grand scheme of things."

A clap could be heard, soon followed by hands rubbing together. "Now before we begin, do you have any questions?"

There was a brief silence before a cacophony of yelling filled the theatre. Everyone shouting over each other in a desperate bid to be heard. The only people to not join in on this were her friends and their parents, the guy called Ben and a couple of others that Evie could see.

She firmly placed both her hands over the ears of Mal, the last thing that her flat-mate needed was a headache on top of everything else that had happened today. The young women smiled softly at each other.

Another clap filled the room and the howling crowd magically fell silent. The newly dubbed G spoke to the room once again. "Okay then, no questions? Just yelling? Amazing. Let us begin!"

The lights rapidly dimmed in the room causing one very male person to scream out in a very not male voice.

The giant screen flicked into life and the occupants of the room were bathed in purple light. A perfect red apple appeared on screen. The apple had a bite taken from it as the word 'Descendants' in gold appeared.

"Aw damn, I forgot the popcorn." Evie reluctantly smiled at G's humour as she sat back and relaxed, glad that Mal was finally safe with her.

* * *

 **And that's that. I most likely won't be continuing with this story. I honestly just created it to show people that the quality of the story really matters with a fic not just the quality of the writing.**

 **The amount of Descendants fics on this site that are just self-inserts that don't really change anything is ridiculous. I've really struggled to find stories where the specifics of the universe they're in are explored. This is what I've tried to do here with my 'prompt' for lack of a better word. I tried to explain parts of the movies that are unexplained while keeping to the rules already set. Like why were the VK's out that day? Why is there no magic on the island but Mal and her mother can light up their eyes in an apparent magical will fight (probably a dragon thing in retrospect)? I know this is just a watching the movie prompt at the end of the day but my initial plans had them keeping the memories and a follow up fic had the ramifications of this.**

 **I really hope someone enjoys this and uses it for inspiration towards their own fic. Please let me know if you do as I would love to read it.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Editorfin**


End file.
